Horseland Scarlet and Aztec
by IhazToothless
Summary: Scarlet and Aztec had always had a little crush on each other. But Scarlet didn't know that Aztec had a crush on her and neither did Aztec know that Scarlet had a crush on him. Will they get together? Or will they just be friends? Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Horseland.
1. Chapter 1: Part 1: An Ordinary Day

**A/N: Hello people! Today is the start of the story! :D I hope you like it!**

 **Scarlet's POV**

I wake up and I know that today will be just one of those ordinary Mondays waiting for Sarah to come back from school. "Good morning, everyone." Jimber yawns while sticking his head out his stall, "good morning!" Everyone says. I take a bite out of the hay I have in my stall. "Jimber, do you know what we're gonna do today for our lessons?" Button asks. "We're doing Show Jumping." Jimber replies, "I was kind of hoping for Dressage..." Chili says. We all stay there talking and waiting for our riders to come.

After a while, I hear footsteps in the dirt outside the barn, school was finally over and all the riders came. "Sarah!" I neigh in excitement, "hey there, Scarlet." Sarah says petting my muzzle softly. Then we hear something drop with a big 'thud'. "Hey! Watch where you're going, Molly!" Zoey shouts, "sorry, it was an accident..." Molly says lowly.

 _A normal day at Horseland._

"Let's get you tacked up and ready for our lessons." Sarah walks to the tack room to pick up my tack for the lessons. She comes back with tack in her hands and puts it on the stall gate. "Let's groom you, girl," she grabs a brush and starts brushing me. She finishes and puts the red saddle on my back and tightens the girth. "Is that too tight, Scarlet?" Sarah asks. I neigh because it was a little too tight. She untightens it then grabs the bridle and puts it on me. "All ready."

Then she leads me out of my stall, "what are we doing for our lessons today, Will?" Sarah asks. "Are we doing Dressage? Please tell me we're doing Dressage." Chloe ask. "No, Chloe, we're doing Show Jumping today." Will responds. "Yay! I love Show Jumping!" Sarah says excitedly.

Later, everyone gets in the paddock where we do our lessons and everyone forms a line. Aztec and Bailey are next to me, I have this little _crush_ on Aztec... Calypso and Molly are next to me and Calypso knows about this little _crush_ on Aztec. She looks at me and I look at her, "what?" I ask. Calypso points at Aztec with her head while Aztec isn't looking. "Shuuush!" I whisper blushing a little. Calypso laughs.

When the lessons ended, all the riders took their horses to the pasture to gallop and graze. I start talking to Calypso and Button, "Button, you did really good on that jump!" I congratulate her, "thanks!"

Aztec gallops past us and Calypso and Button look at me like _there's your crush._ "Guys, stop it." I whisper a little. "Alright, fine, we'll stop." Calypso says laughing a little.

 **Aztec's POV**

I galloped to Jimber to talk to him. "Hey, Jimber." I say to him. Jimber lifts up his head to see me, "hello, Aztec," he says to me, "what brings you here?"

"What? I can't talk to a friend?" I question. "I was just kidding," he replies laughing a little.

The sun started setting and all the riders took their horses back to their stalls except for me and Scarlet. She looks to beautiful in the sunset. The wind blew on her mane and tail, I just stay there staring at her beauty until Sarah comes to take her to her stall. Bailey comes after a few minutes, "come on, boy," he says. "What took you so long?" I ask, all he hears is a snort.

Bailey puts me a bucket full of oats and barley, I start eating it and I finish. The sun sets and the moon comes out. All the riders are saying good night to their horses. "Good night, Aztec." Bailey says while stroking my neck. "Good night, Bailey." I nicker. They all walk away and go home to sleep. "Good night, guys." I say to everyone, "good night." Everyone says. I lay down and close my eyes but I can't sleep.

 _'Ugh, I can't sleep.'_ I say in my mind.

I stand up and see that Scarlet is awake too.

 **Scarlet's POV**

"Oh, Aztec, you're awake! You scared me, hehe..." I say. "Yeah... I can't sleep...," he says to me. "Me neither..." I start blushing a little, I can feel that I'm blushing.

 _'I hope he doesn't see me blushing...'_ I say to myself in my mind.

"Umm... I'm gonna try to go back to sleep... Good night!" I lay down and am finally able to go to sleep.

 **A/N: So, how'd you like the first part? Please comment and tell me! :3 The next part will be published today or tomorrow, byeee!**


	2. Chapter 1: Part 2: First Kiss

**A/N: HERRO PPL! Just enjoy this, I really don't have anything to say. :P**

 **.-~.-~.-~.-~The Next Day~-.~-.~-.~-.**

 **Aztec's POV**

I wake up in the morning hearing horses talking. I only slept for like 3 or 4 hours. I stand up and stick my head out of my stall. "You're finally awake, Aztec." Jimber says. "I had a rough night..." I yawn. I see that Scarlet is still asleep, she must've had a rough night, too.

 **Scarlet's POV**

I wake up with the sound of horses talking. "Good morning, everyone." I say. "Rough night, too?" Jimber asks. "Yeah... Wait, what do you mean ' _Rough night, too?'_ " I question, "Aztec also had a rough night," he replies. "Oh." I look at Aztec, we smile at each other.

Later, our riders come back from school. "Hey, Scarlet!" Sarah says. "Hi, Sarah!," I neigh. "Guys, today we're going on a trail ride instead of lessons." Will says. "Awesome! We haven't gone on a trail ride in a while," Bailey says. Sarah enters my stall and grabs a brush to start grooming me. "I'll be right back, girl." Sarah says, and walks to the tack room.

"Where do you think the trail ride is gonna be?" I ask Calypso who's stall is in front of mine. "I hope we go to the mountains," she responds. Sarah comes back with my tack and places it on my stall gate. "Alright, let's tack you up," Sarah says. Sarah grabs my red tack and begins tacking me up. "Done," she says, and strokes my neck.

"Where are we going today?" Alma questions, "forest." Will replies.

 **Aztec's POV**

 _'Maybe I should talk to Scarlet...'_ I think.

I look at Scarlet as Sarah leads her out of her stall. "Aztec? Hello?" Bailey waves his hand in front of my face, "who are you looking at?" He asks. I realize he is talking to me, "nobody!" I respond. Bailey then leads me out of my stall. "Everybody form a line!" Will says to everyone.

Everybody forms a line with Jimber and Will first, Chili and Chloe second, Pepper and Zoey third, Button and Alma forth, Calypso and Molly fifth, Scaret and Sarah sixth, and me and Bailey last, behind Scarlet and Sarah.

We all begin walking to the forest. Later, we reach the forest and stop at a part of it. Bailey ties me to a tree. "Here, boy," he says, and pulls out an apple from my saddlebag and gives it to me. I take it and eat it. Sarah then ties Scarlet to the same tree I'm tied to.

 **Scarlet's POV**

Sarah gives me an apple and walks away to the group. I look at Aztec who is next to me. "Hi...," I say. "Hey," he says. I start grazing on the green grass. Aztec picks up a rose next to him. I look up to see Aztec with a rose In his mouth. I start blushing, I take the rose from his mouth. "Thanks...," I say to him. We smile and stare at each other for a few seconds. Then we nuzzle each other's noses. (A kiss)

 _'Aztec likes me?'_ I ask in my mind.

 **Aztec's POV**

 _'Man, that was a little hard to do...'_ I say in my mind.

Then Sarah comes back and we pretend nothing happened. "Come on, we're going back to the stables," she says. Scarlet looks at me and says "I'll meet you in the pasture at the stables."

"O-Okay..."

Sarah unties Scarlet and she gets on her and they trot off.

Bailey comes to me, unties me then gets on me. "Let's go, Aztec," he says. Everyone forms a line and we all start walking back to Horseland.

We reach Horseland and everyone puts their horses in their stalls to rest a little. "Let's take off your tack." Bailey says. He takes off my tack. "I'm gonna have to clean this," he says, and walks to the tack room to clean my tack.

"I think that if we went to the mountains, it would've been better." Chili says. Pepper nods in agreement. "It was fine in the forest." Scarlet says. "But it would've been _more_ fine if we went to the mountains." Pepper says. "Well, at least we went to a trail ride, Pepper." Button says, "mm hmm, be glad we went on one." Calypso agrees. "Whatever," Pepper says and turns around.

 **Scarlet's POV**

Later, Sarah comes to my stall. "Hey, Scarlet. Let's take you to the pasture so that you can gallop around," she says. Sarah leads me to the paddock and I wait for Aztec to come. After a few minutes, Bailey takes Aztec to the paddock and he trots over to me. "Hey, Aztec." I greet him, "hi, Scarlet," he says.

The sun starts setting, Aztec looks at me. "What?" I ask, "d-did I ever tell you that you look beautiful in the sunset?" He questions. I start blushing, as always. "No..." I respond. We nuzzle each other's noses again. "I-I'm gonna go now..." I say to Aztec. "Okay... Bye..," he says, "bye..."

I trot away and go to Calypso and Button. "You didn't see anything, right?" I ask them, "see what?" Button questions. "Good."

"See what?!" Button asks again. "Nothing..." I reply. "Scarlet, what're you talking about?" Calypso questions. "I said 'nothing!'" I respond. "Is this about Aztec?" Button asks, "maybe..," I reply. "Tell us, Scarlet!" Button says wanting to know what I'm talking about. "Fine, fine! When we went to the trail ride today, Bailey and Sarah tied us on the same tree," I begin, "and Aztec took a rose and gave it to me... And now he said that I look beautiful in the sunset." I tell them. "Really?" Calypso asks, "mm hmm." I nod. "Did you guys kiss?" Button questions. "What? W-Why would you ask that?" I ask, and start blushing a little. "Ya did, I can see it in your face." Calypso says, "fine... We did... Twice..." I respond.

 **Aztec's POV**

I walk to Jimber to tell him about what happened. "Hey, Jimber, can I tell you something.?" I question, "sure, what is it?" he responds. "Me and Scarlet are kind of seeing each other." I tell him. "What really?" Jimber asks surprised. I nod. "I never knew you liked her," he says.

The sun went down and it was getting kind of chili. Bailey comes to me. "Come on, Aztec. Time to go to sleep," he says. "I _am_ sleepy..." I nicker. Bailey leads me to my stall.

"I hear tonight is gonna snow and it's going to get cold, so get your horse's blanket." Will says. "I better go get Scarlet's blanket." Sarah says. "Same." Bailey says. Everyone goes to get our blankets to keep us warm tonight. Bailey comes back with my blue blanket and puts it on me. "Good night, Aztec." Bailey says and pets my muzzle. All the riders leave the stable. "Well, I'm going to sleep. Good night." I yawn. "Same," Scarlet says, "I barely slept last night," she says. "Good night." Calypso says. "Good night," everyone says. I lay down and close my eyes to go to sleep.

 **A/N: Man, this took a long time to write. I think this has more than 1,000 words XD So, tomorrow I will publish the next part :D Good byeee!**


	3. Chapter 1: Part 3: A Cold Day

**A/N: Todayyyyy will be the last part of this chapter ^.^ ENJOY!**

 **Scarlet's POV**

I wake up feeling very cold.

 _'It's freezing'_ I say in my mind.

Even though I have a blanket on, it's still pretty cold. I stand up to see that nobody is awake yet, out the back window in my stall I see that it's snowing. Calypso wakes up and stands up, her mane is messy and crazy. "Calypso, your hair," I say laughing a little, "this is why I always wake up first... So that nobody can see me with my messy mane," she whispers back.

A few minutes have past and everyone has woken up. We hear people talking outside the barn, since the barn door is closed, we can't see anything. The barn door opens and we see all our riders.

 _'But isn't it a school day?'_ I question in my mind.

It's a Wednesday and their not in school. Sarah walks to my stall, wearing a red jacket. "Good morning, girl," she says. "Good morning, Sarah."

"Since today the lesson paddock is full of snow, there won't be any lessons today until all the snow is gone." Will says. "What should we do today, Scarlet?" Sarah asks. "First, can you give me something to eat?" I nicker, and point at the empty food trough. "Oh, almost forgot to feed you." Sarah goes to get some hay and puts it in my food trough, I eat it up.

 **Aztec's POV**

Bailey tacks me up for a morning ride. "You ready, Aztec?" Bailey asks me, "I was born ready," I reply. Bailey hops on my back, "where are you going, cuz?" Will asks. "On a morning ride." Bailey responds. "Be careful, you could be on an ice lake and you don't know it," Will tells Bailey, "don't worry, I'll be careful." Bailey says. I start walking and pass by Scarlet's stall. "You're going on a ride when it's freezing out there?" Scarlet asks me. "I'm not the one who chose to do this," I tell her. We laugh a little. "Well, see you later," she says. "Bye."

"Good thing that it's winter and bears are hibernating." Bailey says. I do a small whinny in agreement. Then I start walking on ice, neither of us knew that we were on ice until we heard a crack. I look down, "uh oh..."

"Aztec... Don't.. Move..."

Bailey makes me walk slowly, the crack followed me. When we almost reach the end of the lake, the lake opens. "Jump, Aztec!" Bailey shouts. I jump and we make it. "That was a close one," he says. I snort.

 **Scarlet's POV**

I eat up all the hay Sarah gave to me. "Molly, Alma, want to do French Braids on our horses?" Sarah asks her friends. "Sure!" Molly replies. "One second, I need to finish grooming Button." Alma responds. "Alright, we'll meet you at the paddock," Molly says. Sarah leads me to the paddock, Molly and Calypso follow behind us. "I love doing French Braids," Calypso says, "me too."

From far away, I see Aztec galloping towards us. He comes closer and I see that he's kind of spooked. "Hey, look, it's Aztec." Calypso says. "Yeah... And he looks kind of spooked... I wonder what happened," I say. Aztec and Bailey reach us. "What happened?" I ask Aztec. "I walked into an ice lake and almost fell in it," he replies. "What?! Are you alright?" I question. "Yeah, I'm alright," he responds. I hug him.

I hear our riders talking to each other, "cuz, are you alright?" Will asks while walking towards Bailey, Sarah and Molly. "I almost fell in an ice lake..." Bailey says. "Really?!" Sarah and Molly say in unison.

Alma and Button come. "What'd I miss?" Button asks. "Nothing really important." Aztec replies. "He almost fell in an ice lake," Calypso tells Button. "What?! Really?!" Button asks, "yeah... But I'm fine..." Aztec says. "So, are we gonna do French Braids or not?" Calypso asks, "ask our riders," I respond.

 **Aztec's POV**

A few hours have past and Bailey puts me in the pasture to gallop and graze. Calypso and Button are galloping around with their French Braids. Jimber is looking for grass to graze for, since it's really hard to find grass in the snow. Pepper and Chili talk to each other. I start looking for grass to graze for. Chili walks up to me after a few seconds, "hey, what's this I hear about you and Scarlet?" He questions. "Oh, yeah. I guess we're together," I respond.

Then I see Scarlet come into the pasture with her French Braids. "Excuse me, I'm going to talk to Scarlet," I say and canter over to Scarlet. "Hey, Scarlet." I say, "hey," we nuzzle each other's noses.

I start hearing Sarah and Will talking to us. "Do you see that Scarlet and Aztec are getting... I don't know... A little closer to each other?" Sarah asks. "Yeah, maybe their together." Will responds, "maybe..."

When the time for being in the pasture finished, our riders take us to our stalls. Bailey lifts up my hoof to see if I have anything in it. "There are a few rocks in your hoof, Aztec." Bailey says. He grabs a hoof pick and takes the rocks out of my hoof.

 **Scarlet's POV**

"Good night, girl." Sarah says to me. "Good night, Sarah," I nicker. Everyone walks away and Will closes the barn door. "I wonder why they didn't go to school today..." I say. "You don't like being with Sarah?" Pepper asks. "I do like being with Sarah, why do you ask that?" I question. "Why do _you_ ask why they didn't go to school today?" Pepper asks. "Okay, Pepper, she was just asking why they didn't go to school today. She didn't say she didn't want to be with Sarah." Calypso says ending the argument. "Ugh, whatever." Pepper says and turns around, as usual when she gets mad.

"I'm going to sleep now, good night." I say. I lay down and go to sleep.

I start dreaming... I start dreaming that me and Aztec become mates and had a foal.

I wake up in the middle of the night.

 _'I'm probably just happy that me and Aztec are together'_ I say in my mind.

I go back to sleep again.

 **A/N: Man, my fingers hurt of typing XD**


	4. Chapter 2: Part 1: Little Escape?

**A/N: I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY, JUST ENJOY! (Get used to me greeting you guys in caps, thas what I do :3)**

 **Scarlet's POV**

It has past 3 days, it is Saturday and me and Sarah are having a morning ride. "I love morning rides, don't you, Scarlet?" Sarah says. "Of course I love morning rides" I nicker, Sarah pats my neck. "We should head back to Horseland for our lessons." Sarah says. Me and her gallop back to Horseland.

I reach Horseland and me and Sarah see that everyone is preparing their horses for the lessons. "Just in time, Sarah, we were just about to start" Will says with Jimber's reins in his hand. "Oh, good. What are we going to do?" Sarah asks Will. "Dressage" Will replies. Chloe hears Will when he says _Dressage_. "Finally. We never do Dressage" Chloe says while trotting to us on Chili. Chili whinnies in agreement. "I'm gonna go tack up Scarlet first" Sarah says and gets off me.

Sarah leads me to my stall and takes off the tack I have on. She walks to the tack room. Bailey and Aztec pass by. "Hey, Scarlet" He says. "Hi, Aztec" I say. "Wanna escape a little tonight? Like for a date since there is no other place?" Aztec asks whispering to me. "Sure, but what happens if someone finds out?" I ask him. "Let's just go as quiet as we can" Aztec says to me. "Okay"

Aztec walks away and Sarah comes back with Dressage tack. "Alright, let's tack you up" Sarah says. She grabs my saddle and starts tacking me up, a few minutes later she's done. Sarah grabs my reins and leads me to the lessons paddock where everyone is in a line.

"You ready?" Will asks Sarah. "Yup" She replies. Me and Sarah get in the line next to Chloe and Chili. "I am so gonna beat you, I'm the best horse in Horseland" Chili says to me. "You do know this is not a competition, Chili" I say. "Yeah, this is" Chili says.

 _'Chili...'_ I say annoyed in my mind.

 **Aztec's POV**

When the riding lessons are over, me and Chili talk to each other at the paddock. "Your girlfriend doesn't like competitions, doesn't she" Chili says. "Chili, Scarlet isn't like you. She doesn't think that _everything_ is a competition" I say. "I don't think _everything's_ a competition" Chili says to me. Before I was gonna say something to Chili, Scarlet comes. "Aztec, can I talk to you for a second?" Scarlet asks. "Sure"

I look at Chili, "I'll go now..." He says and walks away. "How are we gonna do the little escape?" Scarlet asks me. "When everyone's asleep, we go" I reply to her.

.-~.-~.-~.-~.-~.-~

"Good night, Aztec" Bailey says to me. "Good night" I snort. Our riders leave and the barn door closes. "I'm going to sleep" I say and _'yawn'_. I lay down and wait until everyone goes to sleep.

A few minutes later, I get up. "Scarlet!" I whisper. She gets up. "Ready?" Scarlet asks. "You know I'm ready" I say. We lift up the thing that keeps our stall doors closed. **(Idk what they're called XD)**

"Where do you think you're going?" Angora, a cat, asks. "Angora!" I whisper shout. "We're just escaping a little, we'll be back before the sun rises" Scarlet whisperes. "What's going on?" Shep, a dog, asks walking to us. "They are trying to escape!" Angora replies.

"We'll be back before the sun rise! Don't tell anyone, alright?" Scarlet whispers. "Alright, but be careful out there" Shep whispers. "We will" I say. I open the door softly to not wake up anyone and close it then me and Scarlet gallop away.

 **A/N: ALRIGHT! I done x3 I hope you enjoyed, byeee!**


	5. Chapter 2: Part 2: A Date

**Scarlet's POV**

Me and Aztec reach the same part of the forest where Aztec gave me a rose. "I love being in the forest," I say. "Scarlet..." Aztec says. "Yeah?"

 **Aztec's POV**

 _'Alright, I can do this'_ I say in my mind.

I am just about to propose to Scarlet and I am really nervous... "Umm..." I take a deep breath, "Scarlet... W-Will you be my m-mate?" I ask, stuttering a little.

 **Scarlet's POV**

"A-Aztec..." I say, surprised. I look at Aztec's face, he's nervous. "Y-Yes! Of course!" I reply. I hug him and can feel has heart, beating fast. "How are we going to tell everyone?" I question. "Why don't we keep it a secret for a few days?" he responds. "Sure... But why?" I ask. "Because... I don't know... Just for a few days, then we'll tell everyone," he replies. "Okay."

 **Aztec's POV**

Me and Scarlet stay there for a little while. "A few nights ago, I dreamt that me and you had a foal." Scarlet tells me. "I-Is it because you want a foal?" I question. "No... Well... Yes.. But not to soon... I was just happy that we are together," she responds. Me and her nuzzle our noses, "we should be heading back now." I say. "Yeah..." Me and Scarlet begin galloping back to Horseland.

We reach Horseland and I open the barn door slowly, Scarlet gets inside her stall and locks it. I close the barn door and get inside my stall and lock my stall gate. "Good night," Scarlet whispers, "good night," I whisper back. I lay down, close my eyes and go to sleep.

 **A/N: Sorry, it's a little short. And sorry I was bouncing from Scarlet's POV to Aztec's POV to Scarlet's POV again XD Anywas, please wait for tomorrow's chapter, BYEEE! :D**


	6. Chapter 3: Part 1: A Secret

**Scarlet's POV**

I wake up in the morning just in time because our riders have just arrived. "Scarlet, just in time." Button says.

Sarah walks up to me, "good morning, Scarlet," she says, stroking my neck. "Good morning," I nicker. Since Sundays we don't do lessons, we like to ride around all day. Sarah sees that my legs and hooves are a little dirty, "hmm... Why are your hooves dirty?" She asks.

 _'Uh oh'_ I say in my mind.

When me and Aztec went to the forest last night, my legs and hooves got dirty. Sarah lifts up one of my hind legs and sees that it has rocks in it, too, "I thought I hoof picked your hooves last night..."

Sarah grabs a hoof pick and takes out the rocks in my hooves. When she finishes, she grabs a brush and sees that I have a lot of dust and some dirt on my coat.

 _'I don't think we should escape much...'_ I think.

"I cleaned you last night..." Sarah says. She walks to the tack room to get the tack for the ride. Then she comes back with my red tack and tacks me up. "Hey, Sarah, is it okay if I join you on your ride today?" Alma asks with Button's reins in her hands. "Sure," Sarah replies. Sarah leads me out of my stall and hops on my back. "Let's go to the mountains," Sarah says, "okay." We all gallop out of the stable and to the mountains.

 **Aztec's POV**

"Aztec, I saw you and Scarlet leaving last night." Chili whispers to me while no one is looking at us. "What?!" I whisper shout. "You better not tell anyone! Okay?" I whisper. Chili nods.

Bailey comes with my blue trail ride tack, me and him are going out on a ride with Will and Jimber, "why are you so dirty?" He questions. "For no reason..." I snort. Bailey puts my tack on my stall gate then grabs a brush and starts grooming me. "You ready, cuz?" Will asks. "I need to tack Aztec up." Bailey replies. He tacks me up and hops on me. "I'm ready." Bailey says.

We walk out of the stable. "Race you there!" Bailey shouts, and nudges my sides to make me gallop. "Hey!: Will shouts. Jimber gallops and catches up to us.

 **Scarlet's POV**

We reach the mountains and Button starts talking to me. "So, Scarlet, how has it been with Aztec?" She questions. "Good..." I respond. I really want to tell Button that Aztec proposed to me, but I want to keep it a secret for a few days. "Nothing's happened...?" Button asks. "No..."

 _'Why is she asking this?'_ I question in my mind.

"Scarlet, I saw you and Aztec leave."

 _'That's the reason why...'_ I think in my mind.

"Oh, great, please don't tell anyone." I say. I slip on a rock, I whiney scared. But I didn't fall. "Woah, girl! It's alright!" Sarah says, calming me down. I calm down, "I thought I was gonna fall..."

We reach the top of the mountain, it's not really a tall mountain. "I love being on the mountain, feeling the wind blow on my mane and tail." Button says, "mm hmmm." We stay there for a while talking to each other.

 **A/N: Eh... I don't have anything to say XD**


	7. Chapter 3: Part 2: They Know

**Aztec's POV**

The sun is starting to set and everyone is galloping and grazing in the paddock. Me and Scarlet are talking to each other, "Button knows that we escaped" Scarlet tells me. "Chili also knows..." I say, "But you didn't tell her about the proposal, right?" I ask whispering. "No" Scarlet replies.

 **Scarlet's POV**

I walk to Button after I finish talking with Aztec. "Button, remember today at the ride in the mountains you said that you saw me and Aztec escaping?" I whisper to Button. "Si, que paso?" Button asks speaking Spanish. "Don't tell anyone that we escaped" I tell her. "Don't worry, I won't. I knew that you never wanted anyone to know" Button says.

The sun sets and our riders take us to our stalls. We say good night to our riders and they leave. "Well, I'm going to sleep. I barely slept last night" I say. "Why didn't you sleep?" Calypso asks. "Uh... Because... I couldn't... Good night!" I say and lay down.

My friends always know when there's something going on.

 _'I really hope that they don't notice anything...'_ I say in my mind.

I wait for everyone to stop talking, and go to sleep.

 **A/N: Sorry this is short, I think that tomorrow will be longer ^.^**


	8. Chapter 3: Part 3: Nothing's Wrong!

**A/N: Before we start... I won't be able to update from Friday to Monday. IT'S TIME FOR VACA! Sorry XD PLEASE ENJOY!**

 **Scarlet's POV**

I wake up in the morning, not hearing any riders talking, just horses, it's Monday.

 _'Why do the weekends go so fast?'_

I stand up and stick my head out my stall, "Good morning, everyone" I yawn.

A few hours pass and our riders come. "Sarah!" I whinny, "Hey, Scarlet!" Sarah says. "Today we are doing Show Jumping" Will says.

We do Show Jumping on Mondays, Sarah enters my stall and starts grooming me. She grabs my tack and tacks me up. Then she leads me to the lesson paddock but Will hasn't finished setting up the obstacle course, so she ties me on the fence next to Calypso and goes to help Will.

"Scarlet" Calypso starts.

 _'I know what she's gonna start talking about...'_

"Is there something wrong? Because I know when you're normal and when there's something wrong" Calypso says. "There's nothing wrong..." I say and turn my head where I don't face Calypso. "There's something wrong, Scarlet" Calypso says. I look at her and I start to get a little mad. "Nothing's Wrong!" I say madly and turn my head again.

Sarah finishes helping Will and gets on me to start the lessons, everyone lines up.

The lessons finish and we go inside our stalls and start talking. "Why would you do that to me, Chili?!" Calypso shouts at Chili. Chili had pulled on her tail when it was her turn in the lessons.

"Because I wanted to" Chili replies. "Don't fight guys, it's over now" I say. I don't like it when people are arguing, I try to make them happy, but not all the times I succeed, "I know it's over, but why would he do that!" Calypso shouts. "I already said I wanted to" Chili snorts.

Our riders come, Molly walks to Calypso, she realizes that Calypso is a little mad "Hey, girl, why are you all mad?" Molly asks. "Because of Chili" She snorts.

Everyone goes to the paddock, Chili, Aztec and Jimber talk to each other while me, Button, Calypso and Pepper talk to each other. "So, Scarlet, how is it going with Aztec?" Calypso asks. "It's going good..." I respond. "Has he proposed yet?" Button asks. "You'd tell us, right?" Pepper asks. "Of course I'd tell you guys..." I reply.

"I'm gonna go talk to Aztec for a second... I'll be back.." I walk to Aztec, "Aztec, can I talk to you for a second?" I ask. "Sure" Aztec looks at his friends, "I'll be right back" Aztec turns his head and follows me.

"For how many more days are we gonna keep this a secret?" I ask. "1 More day" He replies. "I don't think I could take one more day, my friends keep on talking and asking about it..." I say to him. "Just try, please" Aztec says nuzzling my nose. "Alright"

I walk back to my friends and Aztec walks back to his friends. "Something wrong?" Calypso asks. "No, I already told you no" I respond. "Aright then..."

We talk to each other until our riders take us to our stalls again.


	9. Chapter 4: Part 1: Telling Everyone

**Aztec's POV**

"Should we tell them now?" Scarlet asks as she looks at everyone galloping, grazing and playing around. "Maybe not now..." I reply, "Why not?" Scarlet questions, I look at her. "Because... I'm scared one of them will try to break our relationship..." I reply to her, "Aztec, nobody's gonna want to do that! They've already seen us and none of them have done anything. Come on, Aztec, let's go tell them. Please" Scarlet says to me. I think for a few seconds. "Fine..."

 **Scarlet's POV**

"Come on!" I say while starting to trot to everyone else. Aztec follows back. "Hey guys!" Calypso greets us, "I want to... I mean _we_ want to tell you guys something" I say, "Que?" Button asks. "We're mates now" I tell them. "Really?" Chili asks. "Yes!"

"Congratulations, guys!" Jimber congratulates us.

Me and Aztec join the group and start talking until our riders come.

 **A/N: Sorry, another short one XD Before I go... Remember yesterday when I said I won't be able to update from Friday to Monday? Well, actually, I won't be able to update from Thursday to Monday... Sorry!**


	10. Chapter 5: Part 1: Pregnant?

**.-~.-~.-~Months Later...~-.~-.~-.**

 **Scarlet's POV**

I gallop around the fields with Button and Calypso until I get tired and I stop. "You got tired fast, Scarlet" Calypso says. "You feeling okay?" Button asks, "I'm fine, why are you guys asking?" I ask. "Because lately you have been getting tired more than before, AND you have been eating more. Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" Calypso says. "There's nothing wrong..." I reply.

"You sure? You know you might be...-" I interrupt Calypso. "No! Why would I be?" I question, "Scarlet, you have a mate" Button says to me, "and what does that mean?" I ask. "Well, you have a chance of being...-" I interrupt Button. "No, I'm not!" I walk away.

Calypso and Button canter to me, "Scarlet" Calypso starts. "You know that if you're pregnant, you can't do anything about it" She says. "Anyways, why would you not want a foal? Foal's are super _lindo_ " Button questions. "Me and Aztec just became mates!" I exclaim, "acctually, it has past a few months" Calypso says.

"Well... How are you so sure I am pregnant?" I question. "Well, you feel kicks in your stomach, you get hungry more often... Many more things..." Calypso says. "I'm not feeling any of that" I say. My stomach starts to rumble a little bit, "see! You just ate some hay and now you are getting hungry" Button says. "But I'm not feeling any kicks" I say, "Scarlet, you don't feel kicks right away... Right?" Calypso asks. "I don't know!" I exclaim, "why don't you go talk to Aztec about this?" Calypso asks. I sigh, "fine..."

 **Aztec's POV**

"I'm serious, Chili! We haven't been escaping anymore!" I exclaim to Chili, right before Chili was gonna say something to me, Scarlet trots over to us. "Hey, Aztec" She says. "Heeyyy. Scarlet, have we been escaping?" I ask, I look at her and shake my head slightly telling her to say _no_. "No..."

"See?"

"Aztec... Can I talk to you for a sec?" I see in Scarlet's face that something's wrong. "Um.. Sure..."

"I'll get going..." Chili says and trots away.

"What's wrong?" I ask, "well... You know how I've been eating more lately...?" Scarlet asks, "y-yeah..."

 _'She's pregnant'_

"I might be..." Scarlet looks away from me. "Pregnant..."

 **Scarlet's POV**

When I look back at Aztec, he has a smile on his face. "You're pregnant?" Aztec asks, "y-yeah..."

Aztec hugs me and I smile.

"Cute. But time to go" I hear Sarah say. Me and Aztec stop hugging.

"Me and Sarah are going for a ride, see you later" I say. "Bye"

Sarah leads me back to my stall and begins tacking me up for the ride.

 **A/N: Yay, Scarlet's pregnant! :D I will update one last part tomorrow and I won't be able to update until... Monday or Tuesday, BYE!**


	11. Chapter 6: Part 1: 1 Month Later

**.-~.-~.-~1 Month Later...~-.~-.~-.**

 **Scarlet's POV**

It has past a month since I found out I was pregnant, I'm starting to feel soft kicks. Everyone knows about it except for the riders, we have no way of telling them.

Sarah is tacking me up for a trail ride, "I've been noticing that Scarlet is getting a little fat" Sarah says and gives me a soft pat on my stomach. "Hey!" I snort. "Have you been feeding her to much?" Will asks while grooming Jimber. "No, I've been feeding her what I always feed her every day" Sarah replied. "Maybe she's pregnant" Bailey suggests while petting Aztec's white muzzle, "she can't be pregnant" Sarah says. "Well, the only way to find out is with an ultrasound, we should call the vet" Molly says leading Calypso out her stall.

"The vet...? Not the vet... Please!" I snort, "looks like you just made things worse" Pepper says to me. "I didn't make it worse, I didn't say anything!" I say.

"We'll call the vet for the ultrasound after the trail ride" Will says. "Not the vet!" I neigh loudly. "It's alright, girl. It's just the vet, she won't hurt you" Sarah says trying to calm me down. "I HATE the vet!" I whinnie.

"Let's just finish tacking you up" Sarah says and continues tacking me up for the trail ride.

 **A/N: Sorry! Another short one... :/ WELL, I hope you all have a good weekend! BYEZZ!**


	12. Chapter 6: Part 2: Called The Vet

**Aztec's POV**

"I hate the vet, Aztec! Why does it have to be the vet that does it? Why can't it be someone else?" Scarlet says to me while we are walking around the paddock. I stop walking and so does Scarlet, "Scarlet, the vet will only come for an ultrasound. Even if the vet doesn't do the ultrasound, he'll come when you're gonna give birth." I say to Scarlet, "I know but... It's just that... The vet scares me... I don't like it" Scarlet splutter a little, "Scarlet, everything will be fine. When the vet comes, it will be fast. Don't worry." I say trying to comfort Scarlet. She looks back up and looks at my face, "I'm glad I have a stallion like you, Aztec." She says and hugs me.

 **Scarlet's POV**

I stop worrying a little, "and I'm glad I have a mare like you." Aztec says to me, I blush just a little. I still blush a little when me and Aztec are together.

I feel a soft kick in my stomach from the foal, "the foal kicked" I say to Aztec and look at my belly, "it's gonna be a strong healthy little foal" Aztec says. I smile, "I would like a filly, what would you like?" I ask Aztec, "colt." He replies.

The riders come and pick us up "aw man. Is it already time to go?" Aztec asks. Sarah takes me and on the way back to my stall she says "we called the vet."

When she said that, I start to feel butterflies in my stomach because I am nervous.

"And _when_ is the vet coming?" I ask, all she hears is a snort.

When we enter the stable, Will says "we have to get Scarlet ready for the vet"

"Today?!" I whinny very loudly, "woah, girl. It's okay!" Sarah says calming me down. She manages to calm me down, "don't worry. The vet won't hurt you, okay?" Sarah says to me. I sigh "fine." I snort.

 **A/N: Sorry I didn't post anything yesterday. Computer problems. Happens to me all the time -.- And because I didn't post for a few days, I will post another part today! It will be out in a few minutes, byee!**


	13. Chapter 6: Part 3: Vet Arrives

**Scarlet's POV**

I hear a car park out the stables, "oh no. The vet's here..." I say lowly, "Scarlet, it'll be alright." Aztec says comforting me.

 **.-~.-~.-~.-~.-~**

After a lot of kicking and rearing, the vet finally finished the ultrasound.

"So, is she pregnant?" Sarah asks as she pets my muzzle, "yes..." Will replies, "does that mean I can't ride her until she gives birth...?" Sarah questions, "yeah."

The riders leave after a while to go home and us horses start talking.

"So, now we're sure you're pregnant" Calypso says to me, "I was sure I was pregnant a long time ago, I just needed the riders to know" I say to her as I swallow some hay. I finish eating all the hay I have left, "well, I'm going to sleep now. Good night." I lay down, and go to sleep.

 **.-~.-~.-~Sun Rises~-.~-.~-.**

I stand up and hear our riders talking, "yes! It's the weekend."

Sarah comes to me looking a little sad, but I don't know why, "hey, Scarlet..." Sarah says lowly and strokes my neck, "why are you sad?" I ask but she just hears a nicker.

"Is it because you can't ride me anymore?" I snort.

Molly walks up to Sarah, "why are you so sad?" Molly asks her, "because last night I told my parents that Scarlet is pregnant and they say that they're gonna buy me a new horse" Sarah tells Molly.

"WHAT?!" I neigh loudly.

 **A/N: Alright! 2 parts in one day :3 I will hopefully post a new one tomorrow, byeee!**


	14. Chapter 7: Part 1: The New Horse

**Aztec's POV**

I heard when Sarah said that her parents were gonna buy her another horse. Scarlet doesn't like it when Sarah rides a horse that isn't her. I know that trouble is coming soon to the stables...

"Well, look on the bright side, Sarah. You'll have a horse to ride until Scarlet gives birth." Molly says to Sarah.

Since Sarah has no horse to ride for the lessons today, we have to wait for the new horse to come for Sarah to ride.

"Hey, when _is_ the horse coming?" Will asks, "tomorrow..." Sarah responds.

Our riders later take us to the pasture to gallop and graze around, I try comforting Scarlet.

"Scarlet, the horse will only be here until you give birth. He'll leave as soon as you give birth." I say to Scarlet as I nudge her cheek. "I know..." Scarlet begins. "But what if Sarah just forgets me and wants to be with the other horse...?"

"That'll never happen! Sarah will always love you as much as I love you. You're the best horse, Sarah would never forget you to be with another horse." I say to her, she looks at me and gives a small smile.

 **Scarlet's POV**

I always liked it when Aztec listens to my problems. He is probably the only horse that listens to my problems, sometimes Button does, and sometimes Calypso does. But Aztec is always listening to my problems and comforts me in hard times, I'm glad I have such a good stallion like him.

When the day ends and everyone goes to sleep, I start dreaming the best dream I ever had.

 **-DREAM-**

 **Me and Aztec watch as our little filly gallops around the paddock. She's a black filly with a white muzzle and a dark brown mane, she has electric blue highlights in her mane and tail and has light blue eyes.**

 **"Mommy! Daddy! Watch how fast I can go!" She starts galloping really fast but trips, "are you okay?" I ask laughing a little, "of course I am!" She replies while getting up.**

 **-END OF DREAM-**

I wake up with the sun shining on me, morning already. The night goes by so fast when you're having a good dream. Then I remember...

 _The New Horse..._

A car parks outside the stables with a horse trailer behind it, Aztec looks at me. "It'll be alright." He says, I get a little comforted, but still, I don't like it.

Sarah comes out of the car, "thanks dad!" She says when she hops off, she opens the trailer to see a bay Thoroughbred stallion with white socks on his feet and a black mane with dark green highlights in his mane and tail.

 _'Just great...'_

 **A/N: Hm Hm Hmm... What troubles shall this horse bring to Horseland? :3**


	15. Chappter 7: Part 2: Chance

**Aztec's POV**

I watch as Sarah leads the stallion out of the horse trailer, "wow, nice horse, chicka!" Alma says to Sarah, "thanks..." Sarah says. "What's his name?" Molly questions, "his name is Chance" Sarah replies.

When Sarah leads Chance into a stall, we all tell him our names... Well, except for Scarlet, she just turned around and all you can see his her tail sticking out of her stall. Chance seemed like a nice stallion, he was easy to befriend.

 **Scarlet's POV**

After everyone fed and groomed their horses, they got ready for the lessons.

 _Except for me._

Sarah took me to the pasture to graze instead.

I watch as Sarah and Chance jump a course, Sarah jumps better on Chance than on me. I just continue grazing.

When the lessons were over, the riders took their horses to the pasture. Sarah comes to me when she takes Chance to the pasture, "here you go, girl." She grabs an apple out of her pocket and gives it to me. I take it from her hand and eat it, she strokes my neck and leaves.

Aztec trots over to me, "you alright?" He asks. "Everything's fine..." I reply, Aztec begins grazing with me.

I feel like someone's looking at me, I turn my head to Aztec, he's not looking at me. I turn back and for some reason Chance is looking at me, but then he lowers his head to go back to grazing.

 _'That was weird...'_

I go back to grazing and I still feel eyes just staring at me. I turn my head back once again and Chance is again looking at me.

Then that's when it hits me, he's crushing on me.

"Everything alright?" Aztec asks me, I turn my head back. "Yeah..." I didn't want Aztec to worry or anything, so I didn't tell him. I don't want any fights between him and Aztec, I just stay quiet...

 **Aztec's POV**

I decide to talk to the stallion, so that he doesn't feel alone. "I'll be right back" I say to Scarlet, I trot over to the stallion.

"Hello." I greet him. He lifts up his head and swallows the grass he has in his mouth, "hi."

We talk to each other, "I'm gonna go back to Scarlet. I'll talk to you later." I say to Chance, "she's your mate, huh. Alright, see you later"

I trot back to Scarlet, after a few seconds, Bailey comes to take me out on a ride. "I'm going on a ride with Bailey." I nudge Scarlet's cheek. "Be back."

 **Scarlet's POV**

When Aztec leaves, Chance walks up to me. He didn't walk up to me when Aztec was there, now he walks up to me when I'm alone.

"Hey." He says, my ears go down, "hi..."

"Umm... I'm gonna talk to my friends..." I walk away to Button and Calypso to talk to them.

"Are you okay, Scarlet?" Calypso asks, "yeah. Why do you ask?" I question. "Nothing... But me and Button have been seeing how that stallion has just been staring at you" Calypso says to me. "Don't tell Aztec _anything!_ I don't want him to worry." I tell them, "but what if-" I interrupt Button, "just don't tell him anything." I say. "Fine, we won't"

 **A/N: Looks like Aztec's got a rival :3**


	16. I'm So Sorry!

**Hi, remember me? You probably don't because I haven't updated in like a year or maybe more! I'm so sorry to keep you guys waiting lol, I completly forgot I even had an account here and I had a story ongoing. Ugh I feel so bad I'm sorry guys! I'm feeling pretty motivated in at least finishing the story for you guys. :) I don't think I'll make a sequel because I don't really have anything in mind for it, but I will at least finish the story. :D I'm pretty busy with school, and other things I do but I will try to update at least once or twice a week. Thank you guys for reading my story, when I logged on and saw the reviews: PLEASE UPDATE! I was like: Wow people actually like my story! So yeah, I will update in a few days. :) Thank you again! Have a good day :3**

 **-IhazToothless**


End file.
